The Duck
by Peachlin
Summary: What do you get when Steve drives, Tony rides as a passenger, and a duck shows up? Nothing good.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: What do you get when Steve drives, Tony rides as a passenger, and a duck shows up? Nothing good.**

**Notes: I participated in a drabble night on a writing Discord server. We did three sessions; each session had two, one-word prompts. The participants were given one hour to write at least one prompt fill. It had to be exactly 100 words long, no more, no less. I did one for each prompt and connected them all to make a little 600-word story.**

**I hope you enjoy reading it!**

**I will post one each day until the entire story is up!**

**Prompt: Distance**

**Characters: Tony Stark and Steve Rogers**

**The Duck**

Steve was driving five miles under the speed limit. It was making Tony antsy. "Are we almost there, FRI?"

"Distance to destination: forty-seven miles."

"Steve, we need to be there in an hour, or Pepper will kill me."

"I'll get us there on time."

"Or, I could drive and get us there in twenty minutes."

"You're a terrible- shit!" Steve yanked the wheel to the left, swerving around a duck and crashing into a stop sign.

"You've got to be kidding me right now."

Steve turned and looked out the window. "The duck's okay."

"The duck- What about my car!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt: Map**

**Characters: Tony Stark and Steve Rogers**

. . . . .

"Tony, we really need to stop and ask for directions."

Tony's hands tightened on the steering wheel. "If you hadn't hit that sign, then FRIDAY wouldn't be offline, and we wouldn't be lost."

"That wasn't my fault!"

Tony smiled and shook his head. "Steve, you literally swerved and crashed into a sign."

Steve threw his hands in the air in exasperation. "Yeah, well, it was the sign or the duck."

"If you would have just hit the duck, we wouldn't be lost!"

"If you would have just stopped and bought a map in the last town, we wouldn't be lost!"

. . . . .

**kade32: I've heard of Howard the Duck, but I've never seen the movie. I didn't have a lot of time to write these little stories, so I didn't put a lot of thought into it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt: Fuel**

**Characters: Tony Stark and Steve Rogers**

"Are we going to stop yet?"

"No. We're almost there. It would be pointless to stop now."

Steve crossed his arms. They were supposed to be there hours ago. "Pepper's gonna be mad."

Tony winced. "It's not entirely my fault."

"We're back to this again? I was not going to run over a duck!"

Tony laughed. "This all comes back to that stupid duck. It's a duck, Steve! There are millions of other ducks in the world!"

"Whatever."

Tony rolled his eyes before looking down at the fuel gauge. "This day could not get any worse!"

"What?"

"We need gas."


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt: Crossroads**

**Characters: Tony Stark and Steve Rogers**

Tony pulled over before he removed his seatbelt. He threw the door open, and Steve watched him walk around and yank the passenger door open. "It's all your fault!"

"Blame everything on me! You drove eighty percent of the time; you should have checked the gauge!"

"Well, now we can't drive anymore! Don't have to worry about running over any ducks!"

"Good!"

"Now, we have to walk!"

"Let's head back; it's only a few miles to the nearest gas station."

"I say we go forward."

They both stared at each other for a moment. "It seems we're at a crossroads."


	5. Chapter 5

**Prompt: Vessel**

**Characters: Tony Stark and Steve Rogers**

"We should've gone the other way."

"You know what?"

Steve glared at Tony as he shook his head. "What?"

"I hate ducks!"

Steve rolled his eyes. "I guess you should've never let me drive."

"It would've saved me a lot of trouble!"

"We would've been there by now."

"You're the one that hit the sign!"

"I didn't mean to!"

Tony clenched his hands into fists. "You know what?! I hate you too!"

"You're being childish!"

"Well- Ow!"

"What now?"

"I'm having an aneurysm!"

"What?!" Tony looked up, and Steve laughed. "You just blew a blood vessel. Stop being so dramatic."


	6. Chapter 6

**Prompt: Accident**

**Characters: Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, and Pepper Potts**

"Where have you been?"

"We . . . well, ask Steve, It's his fault."

Steve threw his hands in the air. "We're back to this! Pepper, it was an accident."

"He hit a stop sign! Then FRIDAY went offline, and we ran out of gas."

"That was your fault."

"FRIDAY would've told me to get gas!"

"Maybe you need to learn to live without your AI for five seconds!"

"Okay! That's enough!" Both men snapped their mouths shut. "Start from the beginning."

"Steve crashed my car!"

"I'm never going anywhere with you ever again."

"It was a stupid duck!"

"It was an accident!"


End file.
